Focus
by VinnyJimmy
Summary: L knows the inevitable is coming, but how will he spend his last night with a small female of the name Misa Amane?


Focus

It was a late night and the case was still going... Kira was in power, had a one up... L was moving chess pieces, moving in on his opponent.

The ticking of the clock seemed to echo louder than ever, the sound of another victim falling under Kira's grasp. The room was silent as he sat

at the laptop, watching all moves made, she sat on the couch, waiting for her dearest Light to return. Still as she dealt with boredom she

watched that raven haired man, with large, and rather curious eyes. As it grew closer to bedtime and the young brunette didn't return she

walked over to L.

"Please stay with me until my Light comes back... Please?" She whined and whimpered as she put on a cute pout and her large

eyes shone with innocence. His large panda eyes glanced at her and a sigh left him. Really he was unsure if it was the right idea to stay or

not, but he couldn't deny that face, nor the way her curves seem to tempt him more.

"Alright Miss Amane, but I will leave immediately once Mr. Yagami is back." He mutters, his calloused thumb pressed against his lip,

his eyes tracing her body, every line, every curve.

He enjoyed her soft eyes, that silky skin. They took turns in the small tiled bathroom to dress for bed, and soon he was on the couch, she was

on the lush bed. As she fell asleep L studied her and slowly after some time he contemplated about sneaking into her bed and giving her the

night of her life. Of course he knew his time was short, almost to its end, so why not take a chance? 'No L this is wrong.' His conscious

screamed at him, but he was still moving onto the empty side of the bed to lay next to her. Fingers ran through her golden strands as he took

in the scent, smelling the sweet scent of vanilla. Ravaging her would be wrong, but he curled his body behind hers and began to touch her,

knowing that it was wrong...

She moaned slightly as she rolled over to open her eyes to stare back into those large black orbs. Although she loved Light, she couldn't say

she didn't feel things for that darkened, blunt detective. Hesitantly she moved closer and nuzzled her face against his chest as he laid there in

shock. Someone that was so loyal was so easy to turn to the so-called enemy.

"L... Hold me." She muttered past her soft lips, but he wanted more than just to hold her. Famous, beautiful... Miss Amane... Hesitantly he

fumbled to kiss her, but her eyes opened... Then she giggled. Gently she placed her hand on the side of his face, made eye contact and

smiled. "Let me show you how." Misa stated before her lips collided with his. Although he was inexperienced, there was a quickness to his

education, and he didn't lack. Shyly he pressed his body to hers and he didn't falter concerning fondling her breasts. Their breathing was

thick, their words were limited, and the kisses were sweet. Tasted just like candy. The young, enchanting, blonde giggled at how anxious the

man was, that strange detective she never thought she would intermix with. Not like this. But she was tired, tired of waiting on Light.

L had nothing to lose since his inevitable death was close, he knew this as he pulled his shirt off, and Misa admired his slim form letting her

hands caress the contours of his chest and flat stomach. She placed kisses on his flesh, nipping at his Adam's apple, making him emitted small

moans and noises of sexual tension. His pants constricted his throbbing cock, and Misa was surprised, proud of what she could do to him. "I

never knew a detective like you could be so adventurous." She chuckles as she undoes the laces to her shirt, exposing a flawless canvas of

pale skin. L doesn't stop to think as he dives in and begins to kiss at those swollen mounds as he pinched and teased her perky, pink nipples.

Just like a candy, he swirled his talented tongue around one of her pert nipples and her chest heaved, her fingers interlacing into his wild

mane. A tug here, a bite there, a moan emitted, breaths taken.

He stripped down as did she, and as he sat against the headboard, his thumb to his lips, Misa moved between his legs to tease him, to lick at his swollen tip that leaked the smallest bit of precum. Never had he cared for this kind of thing, being at his age just learning about intimacy.

Once she played games with his throbbing cock she began to suck on him, taking in more with each bob, each motion. L's back arched as he

moaned out, realizing how much of life he was going to miss. The moment is the most bittersweet and his heart aches. Gently he pulls her

away, to roll her onto her back. He was ready for this moment, and he was blessed, thankful to do it with such a beautiful woman.

She clung to him as his girth filled her and their bodies soon were swaying and moving together. They were happy, not in love, nor lust.

Something about the joining was longing... Mutual. She was in love with Light, he was in love with his work. They were two totally different

people, lived two different lives, yet here they were joined as one. Both reached their climax with a loud moan, L releasing his creamy seed

onto her trembling stomach. Hesitantly he leans down to kiss her lips, her tongue tracing his bottom lip playfully. She scrunches up her face

and he slightly smiles, such a rare sight. Within minutes he gently pulls her into his strong lean arms to take her to the bathroom. He washes

her off and stares at her adoringly. He doesn't admit he knows of his death, but he takes care of her. Once she is in bed he thinks of only one

thing to say. "Thank you for sharing the experience with me..." It was the first time he was ever really focused on himself, but not only his

feelings, but that of another's. A young girl of the name of Misa Amane...


End file.
